


Para que fueras feliz

by OlivierCash



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: Kanda no debería estar junto a él y sin embargo, ahí estaba.





	Para que fueras feliz

**Author's Note:**

> D.Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

Si el reino de los estúpidos necesitaba un soberano, rey, emperador o algo similar; Allen podía afirmar, sin equivocarse, que Bakanda podía ocupar ese trono. Si bien llevaba ya tiempo realizando pequeños actos, los cuales le convertían en un digno candidato de ese título, lo que había hecho recientemente le volvía merecedor de ese puesto de una forma apabullante. Porque el muy imbécil estaba ahí, a su lado. Porque el muy idiota lo había buscado después de su huida, porque el muy estúpido había vuelto a la Orden después de todo lo que le hicieron. El ver a Kanda otra vez con el uniforme de la Orden, dispuesto a servir a la misma voluntariamente, le dolía. Después de todo lo sufrido, después de todo el dolor y las lágrimas. Ahí estaba, mirándolo con su cara de odio habitual.

No debería estar ahí con él, debería estar con Alma, aquella que lo amó hasta el final de sus dos vidas, aquella a quien Kanda realmente amó todo ese tiempo. Incluso él lo había notado, había notado esa sensación extraña que rodeaba al de pelo largo, esa sensación de vacío, de que algo importante faltaba. Y aún, así no le preguntó nunca y aún así, Kanda prometió que un día se lo contaría. Al final no lo hizo y se enteró por un tercero, algo que francamente le jodió bastante.

Por eso le exigió una razón, una razón por la cual no estaba con Alma. Una razón por la cual no se quedó a su lado. Una razón por la cual había vuelto junto a él.

—Los últimos momentos de Alma son algo que ocurrió entre los dos —cortó Kanda.

Allen supo al instante que aquello compartido entre esos dos, era algo lo suficientemente importante como para que Kanda lo guardara siempre en su corazón. Y no le importó, esos recuerdos le pertenecían y era algo privado, algo que deseaba no saber nunca. Mas seguía sin saber el porqué de su presencia ahí. Por lo tanto lo miró fijamente, buscando una respuesta. El de pelo oscuro desvió disimuladamente su mirada, señalando la presencia de Johnny. Al estúpido le avergonzaba confesarse con el chico ahí delante. Lo comprendió, Kanda era así, pero no podía sencillamente echar a Johnny de la estancia porque podría sospechar.

—Es cierto que quise mucho a Alma, pero ha muerto —habló, intentando ser lo más criptico posible, para que Johnny no entendiera lo que quería decir—. Alma ha muerto y si bien aún le quiero, tengo ganas de seguir hacia adelante y preocuparme por mi presente —le miró fijamente a los ojos—. Por fin he afrontado pasado y ya puedo centrarme en mi presente y en mi futuro.

Asintió un poco con una pequeña sonrisa, para darle a entender que lo comprendía. Allen renunció a estar con Kanda porque lo quería. Lo quería tanto como para lograr cualquier cosa, por muy imposible que fuera, para que pudiera ser feliz. Pero ahí estaba, había vuelto con las personas que debía odiar por él. Era lo más bonito que el idiota había hecho en su vida y no tenía ni idea de cómo tomárselo. Porque no quería condenarlo a estar a su lado. Porque no tenía ni idea de cómo sería su futuro y no quería hacerle más daño de lo que ya le habían hecho. 

Porque si bien había podido renunciar una vez a él, no estaba muy seguro de lograr hacerlo una segunda vez, incluso si eso les llevaba a la perdición. Sí, incluso él podía llegar a ser egoísta.


End file.
